A focus on health promotion through disease prevention is a fundamental underpinning of a health maintenance organization (HMO). HMOs are committed by definition to the promotion of lifestyle behaviors that have been shown to effectively decrease risk for the major chronic diseases, including cancer. One method that has been demonstrated in some settings to improve the rate of change of cancer risk behaviors is the use of tailored communication. Cancer prevention materials "tailored" to the individual employ the interactive diagnostic elements of a clinical encounter and the dissemination potential of mass media. Using this communication approach, as opposed to individual counseling by a clinician, presents an economically feasible method for an HMO (or any health care institution) to more effectively promote cancer prevention with a much broader reach. Using the Internet as the primary source for communication, we propose to conduct a randomized three-arm intervention trial investigating the efficacy of tailored information in improving the daily intake of fruits and vegetables among members of four HMOs. This would be the first study of this sort involving the participants' use of a web site for the intervention. Four HMO sites and the University of Michigan Health Media Research Laboratory will develop and test web-based tailored information and human online behavioral counseling (HOBI) among a large, representative, diverse population-based group of individuals to accomplish the following specific aims: Aim 1: Determine whether web-based tailored information is more efficacious in improving the daily intake of fruits and vegetables than web-based untailored information; Aim 2: Determine whether web-based tailored information combined with tailored HOBI delivered via email is more efficacious in improving the daily intake of fruits and vegetables than web-based untailored information; Aim 3: Determine whether web-based tailored information combined with HOBI is more efficacious in improving the daily intake of fruits and vegetables than web-based tailored information; and, Aim 4: Determine whether baseline stage of change, family history of cancer, age, gender, ethnicity, and socioeconomic status impact the response to the interventions deployed in Aims 1-3.